The present invention relates to a golf cart, and more specifically to the handle mounting arrangement of a golf cart which has spring means that absorb shocks when the golf cart runs over an uneben road surface.
A regular golf cart comprises a handle at the front side of the main rod member (see FIG. 1). Because the handle is fixedly connected to the main rod member, shocks are directly transmitted to the user's hand when the golf cart is moved on an uneven road surface.
The present invention provides a handle mounting arrangement for a golf cart, which absorbs shocks when the golf cart is moved on an uneven road surface. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a handle mounting arrangement, which comprises a coupling block fixedly fastened to the main rod member of a golf cart, a handle pivoted to the coupling block, the handle having a stop flange adjacent to the coupling block, and a spring member connected between the coupling block and the stop flange at the handle to absorb shocks transmitted from the main rod member of the golf cart to the handle upon movement of the golf cart on an uneven rod surface.